scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Hang in There, Scooby-Doo
Hang in There, Scooby-Doo is the first of four segments of the third Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics block. It was later repackaged as the third episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the nineteenth episode overall of the series. Premise A ghostly pterodactyl sabotages a hang gliding contest. Synopsis The gang head to the canyons in the Southwest for a hang gliding competition in which Fred will compete. They arrive at the ranch where they see a strange pterodactyl creature flying straight at them. He flies off into the canyons, and the gang meet the manager of the ranch, Mr. Bohannon. He tells them that millions of years earlier, the canyon was home to many dinosaurs and pterodactyls, some of which evolved into man-like creatures. The next day, the competition is about to begin, when Scooby gets caught in one of the hang gliders and flies into a cliff-side cave. The rest of the gang follow and discover Scooby hidden behind a hollow wall. They decide to search the cave for clues, where they find footprints leading into two different directions. After splitting up, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Pterodactyl Ghost. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls hear strange music within the cave and find a tape cassette on the ground. After leaving the cave, the gang return to the ranch to search for clues there. They head to the basement, and decide to follow Mr. Morbley, the handyman. They watch him burning a bunch of papers, and decide to figure out what they are. They decide the ranch holds no clues and they must return to the caves. The pterodactyl is relentless and continues to chase the gang into another cave. There, the gang discovers a recording studio. They head back to the original cave, where they discover tire tracks leading into it. The gang then see the ghostly pterodactyl driving a car, full of records and music tapes. The gang decide to trap the ghost after solving most of the mystery. After trapping him, the pterodactyl is revealed to be a man named Johnny, whose motive was to pirate hit records. Mr. Bohannon arrives, and the gang expose his part in the pirating scheme. One of the papers Mr. Morbley burnt was an order from Mr. Bohannon purchasing the pirated materials. Not only that, he also dreamed up the pterodactyl scheme to scare away curious onlookers. Mr. Bohannon denied the accusation and tried to escape, only to have a raft pulled over his head by Scooby and Shaggy. With his capture, as well, Scooby was left to say his catchphrase in triumph. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mr. Morbley Villains: * Pterodactyl Ghost * Mr. Bohannon * Johnny Other characters: * Hang-glider contest judges * Skeleton * Elvis John * Sheriff Locations * Big Canyon ** Big Canyon Dude Ranch ** Caves Objects * Hang gliders * Fred's binoculars * Sandwich Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Johnny's catering truck Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Scooby's laughing at Shaggy's joke, then saying "I don't get it", became a running gag for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * The skeleton is the first real ghost shown in the franchise. It was used as a brief joke, however. * Illegally acquiring music is much easier today than it was in the 1970s due to the Internet, and file sharing sites. Cultural references * Elvis John is a combination of Elvis Presley and Elton John. Adaptations * In the live-action theatrical film, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Professor Jonathan Jacobo is a scientist and a bank robber, under the guise of the Pterodactyl Ghost, years ago. In the present, he is an ex-convict who brings the costume to live, along with other monsters, which had since been put on display at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, in an act of revenge against Mystery Inc. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The amount of time that passed between Scooby entering the cave, and the gang going in after him did not seem like enough for the culprits to carve a cave drawing of Scooby and the pterodactyl. Also, why would they want the gang to know where he is? However, it would have taken the gang time from where they were to get to the cave that's when they drew the carving. Another possible conclusion for this would be that the pterodactyl ghost saw Scooby flying on the hand glider and drew part of the carving before Scooby entered the cave and finished it before the gang arrived. * All of Fred's knowledge of landing a hang glider in this episode is forgotten in the direct-to-video film, Although it hasn't been confirmed if the events of the movie had already happen at the time of the episode. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes